Baby Fever
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: Here lies the question of the day: Does Julianna Callaghan have baby fever? Jam; oneshot.


_A/N: What is this? A new story? From _me? _Yeah, I can't believe it, either. Anyway—it takes place right after Good Cop._

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Baby Fever<br>_by The Sneezing Panda_

Julianna Callaghan was not at all surprised when the passenger door of her car opened, nor was she taken aback when Sam slipped in. The sudden feeling of his lips gently brushing her cheek did not startle her. You see, it had been their ritual for the past four months. She would leave, get the car warmed up; he would leave, and they would go home together.

There was, however, something off. _Something._ She couldn't quite place it, but it was there. She could sense it.

"Where to?" Jules asked, turning her head to meet his eyes. Sam shrugged noncommittally.

"Doesn't matter."

Well. That was odd.

Jules blinked. She blinked once. She blinked twice. She blinked a couple more times and stared at him blankly. Then—

"What?"

"It's just whenever you stare at me like that, you want something, and that something's usually sex," Jules put it bluntly. "So we go to your place because it's closer." It was Sam's turn to stare at her blankly.

"And...?" Sam drawled, failing to see where she was going. Jules sighed and rubbed her eyes. _Men. You lose them at sex._

"Well if you don't want sex, why are you staring at me?" Jules demanded, shifting in her seat. It was starting to get creepy.

"Who says I don't want sex?" asked Sam, in mock shock of such an accusation.

"Sam! You're missing the point!" Jules burst. She never liked being stared at. Jules let out yet another frustrated sigh and turned her focus on driving.

"I'm just trying to picture you pregnant," said Sam casually, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The jeep, which was backing out of the parking space, came to an abrupt halt. Jules' head whipped around so fast Sam reckoned she might have gotten whiplash.

"W—w—what?" Jules spluttered. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting those exact words. Sam chuckled, not his smartest move as Jules lifted her right hand off the steering wheel, proceeding to beat him with it. Sam lifted his arms to defend himself.

"Hey! You asked!" Sam exclaimed. Jules wanted to throttle him.

"Pregnant? _Pregnant?_" Jules paused, allowing Sam to nod. "Pregnant. Pregnant! _Pregnant!"_

"Yes, we've established the pregnant part," Sam interrupted. Jules continued with the beating of the arm.

"Why, do you know something I don't?" Jules inquired, taking a deep breath to ease her nerves.

"Jules, how could I possibly know if you're pregnant or not?" Sam countered, laughing silently at the audacity of such a question. Sam glanced her way and took pity on her defeated look. Not that he would ever tell her that. "It's just... the way you were holding Izzy..." Sam trailed off and sighed. There wasn't an easy way of putting it.

Jules smiled softly at the mention of Izzy. This did not go unnoticed by Sam.

"AHA!" yelled Sam. Jules jumped in her seat, eyes wide at his sudden declaration. "The eagerness to see Izzy, hold Izzy, talk about Izzy... The smiles and the far off look when someone mentions Izzy..."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I _like_ Izzy?" Jules interrupted his assessment of her behaviour.

Sam shook his head, his mouth erupting into a grin. "You, Miss Julianna Callaghan," Sam waggled his finger at her to emphasize his point, "have baby fever."

A blush crept onto her cheeks. Her eyes flashing wildly, Jules grabbed his finger. Sam cringed slightly in pain as her nails dug into his skin.

"_I do not have baby fever_," Jules hissed. Sam shook his head once again.

"Ah, but you do. Don't try to deny it." Sam shot her a knowing look. "You want a baby."

Jules let go of his finger and gripped the steering wheel, busying herself with the task of driving rather than the task of slaughtering Sam Braddock.

He wouldn't shut up.

"You want a baby. You want a little baby that you can hold and feed and smother and kiss and hug and take to the park and show off to the team. Perhaps a girl that you can dress up and play princess with."

Jules bit back a giggle and glanced his way. Sam grinned at her mirth, proud that he was the one to make her happy.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a baby Jules. You can tell me. I _am_ your boyfriend, after all," Sam assured her, both stomachs of the occupants of the jeep doing flips at the mention of "boyfriend".

"Maybe I've thought about it... once or twice," Jules confided, secretly relieved when his apartment came into view.

"What about you? Do you want a baby?" she inquired, deeming the topic of babies as an opportunity to find out if the feeling was mutual.

"Is that an offer?" came his smart-ass reply. Jules felt this urge to punch him in the face, and was seriously considering it as she parked the jeep.

"Someday," he replied thoughtfully. Jules felt herself melt into a puddle of goo at the thought of having a child with Sam Braddock. Undoing her seatbelt, she turned to look at him, but was met with an empty seat.

"What..."

Before she could finish her sentence, her door opened. Sam took her hand and tugged her up to him.

"_That's _a promise," said Sam honestly, leaning down to give her a kiss. Jules smiled against his lips.

Sam pulled away, but kept his mouth close to her ear. Jules felt goosebumps erupt on her neck as his warm breath tickled her skin. Her eyes closed with anticipation.

"Baby fever," he whispered quickly, fleeing the parking lot before she even had a chance to register his words. Jules spluttered.

"_Sam!_"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was supposed to be a drabble of sorts...not really a drabble anymore. Lucky you._


End file.
